


Touchy Feely

by WolfInTheStars



Series: Wolf-in-the-Stars Tumblr Prompts and AU's [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Touching, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheStars/pseuds/WolfInTheStars





	

 

_Ask: HC PLATIONIC TOUCHINGS BETWEEN THE MARAUDERS + LILY? (MAYBE A LIL WOLFSTAR?_

* * *

 

\- The Marauders were the most touchy-feely group of friends _ever_.

\- They weren’t like that with everyone though, just themselves and a small selected few that they had become good friends with over the years.

\- Apart from James Potter.

\- He was the worlds most affectionate person going.

\- He couldn’t help it.

\- He grew up with so much love that he just has to share it with everyone.

\- When he see’s a first year that’s getting a little home sick?

\- Hug for you!

\- When he see’s a sixth year girl crying in the stair well because she had her heart broken by some douche bag?

\- Hug for you!

\- When he saw Regulus walking around feeling sad after Sirius had left home.

\- Hug for him! 

\- (Though that was slightly awkward at first, but eventually Regulus returned the hug and didn’t let go of James for nearly half an hour. It was his first hug.)

\- ((That was actually the event that led to Regulus and Sirius finally talking again.))

\- James was also Sirius’ first hug back in first year.

\- When he threw his arms around Sirius’ shoulders that first time, Sirius quickly pushed him away and stared wide eyed at him.

- “What was that? Why did that happen?”

- “It’s called a hug, Sirius. It’s a friendly gesture.” He smiled, not judging him at all.

- “It’s what friends do when they’re sad, or happy. It’s good to have human contact sometimes. It makes people feel better.”

- “Is it supposed to feel like that?”

- “Like what, Sirius?”

- “Like … warm and comforting?”

\- James grinned wider.

- “That’s exactly what it’s supposed to feel like!” 

- “Oh … could we try it again?”

\- And that became the start of Serial Hugger/Cuddler, Sirius Black.

\- Later that day when he came into the common room, he saw Remus sat on the sofa talking to Lily.

\- He grabbed his hand, pulled him up to his feet and gave him a large bear hug.

\- Remus was shocked, but quickly put his arms around Sirius to return the hug.

\- James was just smiling over at them and took Remus’ seat on the sofa.

\- Lily tutted and rolled her eyes, getting up to go to her dorm.

- “This is nice. What’s this for?” 

- “James taught it me! It’s called a hug, Remus! Isn’t it fantastic!” 

\- Remus melted slightly. 

\- It dawned on him that Sirius probably never _had_ a hug before Hogwarts.

\- And to be honest, Remus’ hadn’t had any that weren’t from his Mother and Father, so in a way it was his first friendly hug, too.

\- When Peter came into the common room, Sirius pounced on him straight away with a hug.

- “Oh, hello!” He grinned, hugging back just as tightly.

- “It’s a hug, Pete!”

- “I can see that, Sirius!” He chuckled.

\- Sirius pulled back, and Peter looked over to James and Remus.

\- James jumped in straight after with a hug of his own.

- “Is this something we do now?” 

- “It definitely is, Pete!” 

\- James pulled back and they all looked over at Remus.

- “Come on, Remus, bring it in!” Peter smiled, holding his arms out.

\- Rolling his eye’s playfully, Remus walked over to give Pete a hug.

- “Hey, I’ve not had one yet, Remus! Rude.”

\- The second Peter let go, James cuddled Remus too.

\- After that, the boys hugged at least 10-20 times a day.

\- It was their thing.

\- They all had a hug each once they woke up in the morning and a hug each before they went to bed at night.

\- The day would be incomplete without it.

\- They would throw their arms around each other with ease, snuggle up on the sofa in a cuddle pile in a full common room with no embarrassments, hug in lessons, after Quidditch, hug just for not seeing each other for an hour, cuddle up in bed together, be it after too much fire whiskey, or simply because one of them wasn’t feeling well/was sad; it didn’t matter to them.

\- Some people found their closeness a little weird, but most people were jealous of it.

\- Over the years, Alice, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas and Mary were extended the cuddling privileges.

\- Lily always cuddled with Remus. All of the girls did, really, but Lily always claimed first dibs.

\- It sometimes made James a little jealous that Remus and Lily were so close, but he knew full well that they didn’t have any romantic type of feelings for each other since Remus was gay.

\- (He came out to them around the time they found out he was a werewolf and trans so he could have all his cards on the table - they still accepted him with ease)

\- During the time of the horrible prank, Remus slept in the girls dorm for nearly 4 months before moving back in his own bed.

\- He felt elated to know that the stairs to the girls dorms wouldn’t let him up, though it did cause a little problem at first.

\- The spent a day trying to figure out how to get him up to their dorm room, and had managed to find a way with the help of a clever little Wingardium Leviosa

\- For the first month, they all threw their mattresses, pillows and duvets onto the floor and slept in a massive cuddle pile.

\- After that though, Remus and Lily shared a bed platonically.

\- It was around that time that Lily admitted to Remus that she knew he was a werewolf (having already known he was both trans and gay since first year after their first extremely awkward experimental kiss)

\- It was the longest time Remus had gone without hugging or cuddling any member of the Marauders.

\- But the girls did they’re best to always be cuddling him at one point or another.

\- Marelene would squeeze onto the armchair with him and rest her head on his shoulder when he was reading a book

\- Dorcas would cuddle him from behind when they were waiting outside classrooms to go in.

\- Alice would aways jump up onto his back for playful cuddles.

\- Mary would always give him a hug in the morning and at night.

\- And Lily would be there when ever the other girls were not.

\- But it just wasn’t the same.

\- After the 4month of living with the girls, he moved back into his dorm and started to make amends with James and Peter, but it took a further 2 months to forgive Sirius.

\- Once they finally made up again after 6 long months, Sirius and Remus became even more touchy-feely with each other than they used to be.

\- Remus was the only person allowed to touch Sirius’ hair which he always braided into beautiful styles (he had a lot of practice living with the girls for 4 months)

\- Sirius was the only one allowed to trace his fingers along the scars on Remus’ arms

\- They would hold hands in lessons and in the Great Hall over the table almost unconsciously.

\- And they started to sleep in each others beds at night.

\- It almost seemed as if they couldn’t go a moment without touching each other in some way.

\- Everyone had a bet on to see when those two would wake up and smell the relationship they were clearly in.

\- This was when the girls had started to become more touchy-feely with both James and Peter.

\- Mary loved snuggling up to Peter on the settee in the evenings when the fire in the common room was fizzling out.

\- It was one of these nights that Peter built up the courage to ask her on a date, and she replied by kissing him on the lips.

\- Marlene and Dorcas had actually started cuddling each other more often, and too, started to share a bed at night.

\- There was another bet on when them two would finally get together.

\- Frank Longbottom had started to spend more and more time with Alice

\- So that left Lily and James without cuddle partners.

\- James never forced his affectionate ways on Lily, though.

\- He knew he was a bit of a berk to her in their earlier years, and didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable when they had just started to be friends again

\- So the day Lily walked into the common room and plonked herself down next to James on the sofa, wrapped her arms around his middle and nuzzled her nose into his neck, his body went ridged and still.

\- James Potter actually forgot how to cuddle someone.


End file.
